


Annoying

by softzen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softzen/pseuds/softzen
Summary: reader is annoyed with yuta and so she ends up sucking his dick and then fucking in the backseat





	Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> eh its a hetero smut, but its okay

If there was one thing you hated, it was long car rides. First there was the stupid seat belt digging into your chest every five seconds, then having to sit the same way for what seemed like years, and then limited washroom breaks; at this point you were done. 

It didn't help that it was like 10 o’clock at night and you were tired as hell and Yuta kept changing the radio channels back and forth, trying to find a good song. His fiddling was starting to drive you crazy. As if you weren't already annoyed by his indecisive taste in music, he then took the time to choose some shitty rock song and send a smile your way, as if it was your favorite song. 

You rolled your eyes at him and sunk into your seat angrily. His face fell. 

“Babe, what's wrong?” Yuta asked glancing from you to the road. 

“Nothing,” you huffed and crossed your arms.

“Don't be like that” Yuta said and placed a hand on your knee. “We only have two more hours until we get to the dorms, ok?” 

You knocked his hand off your knee with a couple well angled hops of your foot and rolled your eyes. “Yeah,” you drawled sarcastically, “sounds good.”

The look Yuta flashed you was enough to make you just a little regretful of your tone. Then again it had already been two hours on the road and another two seemed like torture. 

“Seriously. What's got your panties in a twist?” Yuta’s voice had hardened to match your frustrated one and you weren't going to deny that the way it dropped was enticing. 

“Look, Yuta,” you frowned up at him in the dark car, “I'm so tired and I can't seem to get comfortable in this stupid seat and all I want to do is cuddle up to you tonight, but you have to go to back to the dorms and I have to go home to my shitty overpriced apartment and fuck, I have exams coming up and I'm so annoyed and I don't know why and fuck, I'm rambling at this point.” You threw your head back and huffed. “I swear I'm going to start crying, Yuta, I'm so stressed.” 

Yuta’s hand was back on your thigh, rubbing what he probably saw as soothing circles with his thumb, but you most definitely saw as sexual and felt a needy heat rush over you. What you had failed to mention in your rambling was that you were also quite sexually frustrated with him and the lack of sex in the past two weeks. You were both busy and you understood that, but god, you never knew how much of a de-stress sex was until you met Yuta. However, recently you realised that it only came into play when he was stressed and frankly, you weren’t having none of that. 

“I’m sorry, Y/N,” Yuta sighed. “I had no idea.” 

“It's fine,” you said and titled your leg to expose your inner thigh to him, “I haven't said anything about it before.” You let your lips part and arched your back, pushing your chest forward, playing it off as a stretch. It helped your shirt had fallen down and exposed a cheeky amount of cleavage. 

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Yuta eye your body and glup. He gave your thigh a squeeze, then placed his hands back on the steering wheel. 

At the removal of his hand, you deemed it the perfect time to place your own hand on his thigh. You felt the muscles tense under your touch. You messaged his leg slowly, letting her hand slip further and further up his leg. 

“Y/N,” he said, stiff in his seat, “I'm driving.” 

“I know,” you purred and laid your hand directly on his bulge. He swallowed noticeably, but made no move to stop you. You worked fast, nimble fingers making quick work of his zipper and then after a couple of moments of fumbling to try to release Yuta’s cock, he took pity on you and pulled himself from his pants. 

You wasted no time unbuckling your seatbelt and angling your head right over his lap. You grabbed his half hard length and pumped him gently before kitten licking the tip. 

Yuta shivered. “Don't tease.” 

You pressed another kiss to his tip, then gave the head a quick suck, prompting a gasp from Yuta. “I'll tease all I want.” 

Before Yuta could say another word, you wrapped your lips around him once again and took as much as you could in your mouth. You pulled off with a wet pop and licked your lips looking up at him. 

Yuta glanced down at you with hooded eyes. “Fuck babe, keep going.”

You hummed pumping him using your spit as lube. You took licked up his length wetting his shaft more before taking him all in your mouth. You bobbed your mouth up and down, pumping what you could not fit in your mouth. Yuta whimpered above you and you felt heat rush between your legs. You loved when Yuta was vocal. 

“Fuck, Y/N,” Yuta’s right hand wandered down to your pony tail and he tugged softly at the hair, his other hand holding onto the steering wheel tightly. You hummed around and squeezed his thigh. He gasps and flicks in the turning signal a moment later. “Fuck it. I'm pulling over.” 

You continued your actions, paying attention to a particular thick vein on the underside of his cock until Yuta had fully parked the car on the side of the road. His hand returned to your hair and pulled you off of him. He stared down at your sexed out face and connected your lips together. 

His kiss was hungry and fast, there was no playfulness or teasing. His hands fumbled to unbuckle his seatbelt, then he was pulling you to him. You pulled away from his kiss and moved yourself onto his thigh and then smashed you lips to his deliriously. This was exactly what you needed. 

Yuta’s hands gropped your ass harshly and you grinded down on his thigh shamelessly letting out a moan. 

“I really want to fuck you right here right now,” Yuta mumbled and nosed down your neck sucking a dark mark there. “But I also want to take you in the backseat, Y/N, hot and sweaty on the leather.”

You tilted your neck giving him more room to work, your mind reeling. 

“What do you want, baby,” Yuta purred and nibbled at your neck, “how do you want me?”

“B-backseat!” you whimpered. 

Yuta pulls away and fixes you with a heated look. “Go I'll come around the side.” 

You crawl off his lap and into the backseat as he tucked himself into his pants and jumped out. You rolled onto your back and attempted to pull your pants and panties off as he opened the side door and sat in the seat next to you. His hands joined you in the struggle and managed to get them past your knees. His hands fumbled with your top and you tried to help him, but couldn't sit up. 

You burst out laughing and went totally limp as Yuta tried to strip you and soon enough he was laughing too.

“Help me!” Yuta heaved trying to catch his breath. Giggling, you teared the shirt off and Yuta didn't bother trying to take off your bra, and simply pulled the straps off your arms and tugged it down. He leaned over you, capturing your lips quickly and kissing down to your chest just as fast. You moanded as Yuta sucked your nipple gently, flicking his tongue over the pert bud. 

You clawed at his shirt, arching your back off the leather, feeling the heat between your legs being to ache, and whined impatiently. “Yuta please, take off your fucking clothes.” 

Yuta chuckled and sat up pulling his shirt off. Your back was stuck to the leather and the sound it made as you sat up caused another round of giggles as you pulled at his pants. 

“Hey, hey,” Yuta laughs and pushes your hands away, unzipping himself way quicker then you ever could, “Inpatient much?” 

You simply stole another kiss pushing him into the seat and straddling him. You kissed down his neck adding some pretty dark marks you know he'll have to cover up later and relishing in the needy noises he made. Yuta’s hands groped at your ass, and slipped lower. 

You moaned in relief as he pressed his thumb into your clit and rocked your hips into his hand. Yuta’s thick fingers slipped between your folds easily. You sighed into his neck and whimpered as he teased your opening. 

“Your so wet, Y/N,” Yuta purred, “so wet for me, baby.” 

“Fuck Yuta,” you gasped, “just fuck me already.” 

“I don't know,” he pushed two fingers into you slowly and held your wirthering body, “I have to make sure your ready.” 

“Please,” you gasped and tried to fuck yourself on his long fingers. “I'm ready, please!” 

“I got you, baby,” Yuta mumbled and removed his fingers. You whined at being empty and rolled your hips impatiently. 

“Still on birth control right?” Yuta asked holding you over him and aligning himself with your opening. 

“Yes!” you gasped and tried to slide down his length, but he had a firm grip on you.

Yuta captured your lips again and pulled you down onto him. You both sighed in relief at the contact and you rolled your hips gently, whimpering as you got used to to feeling of him deep inside of you. 

“Fuck, Y/N,” Yuta pressed open mouth kisses onto your jaw, “you feel so good.” 

You rolled your hips against him harder and let your hands wander to him shoudlers. “Please, wreck me,” you moaned and bounced on his lap lightly. 

Yuta growled into your neck and thrust himself into you. You swore you saw stars, you weren't sure if it felt so good because of how highly strung you were, or whether it was the excitement of car sex, but you weren't sure how long you lasted. He rubbed perfect little circled on your clit and slammed his hips into yours the best he could from his angle. 

You were louder then you cared to admit, but when he was hitting that spot inside of you it was hard to bite your tongue. You dug your nails into his shoulder bouncing to meet his thrusts. The pleasure building to a smouldering heat. 

“Yuta,” you moaned, “I’m, I’m-” You gasped as he gave a pause in his movements before slamming up into you.

“Me too,” Yuta had his fingers wound into your hair pulling gently as his thrusts became more and more erratic. 

He pressed at your clit harder and thay was all it took. The pleasure boiled over the edge as your released, crying out and shaking in Yuta’s arms. 

His movement's didn't stop as he chased his own release and you let out breathy whines as he gave himself to you. Yuta tensed up and pulled you close to him as he came. You rolled your hips milking him for all he was worth. 

You weren't sure how long you stayed sitting in Yuta’s lap as he hugged you close, but you were happy and more then satisfied staying there forever. 

“I think we ruined the seats,” Yuta whispered to you eventually, causing the car to be filled with your laughter.


End file.
